Dark Spirit
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Sakuno es poseída por un demonio, y es la joven más despiadada y cruel de Seigaku, cosa que preocupa sumamente a Ryoma. Fuji se convierte en su único pilar, ya que sus ansias de matar se hacen cada vez más incontrolables. RyoSaku


_**Dark Spirit**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**-¡Bueno! Éste es otro de mis locos experimentos n.n Es mi primer Fic de terror, así que os pido a todos un poco de piedad a esta inexperta autora (Y o digo por que conociéndome no será Terror de los buenos u.u… es que no me gusta matar a mis personajes T.T). La idea original era como mis demás fics, o sea de Romance/Humor, pero lo distorsionamos con mis compañeras, y al final quedó como una historia sangrienta que realmente me hace recordar cuando vi "El Exorcista" n.nU. Claro que Sakuno no se verá tan putrefacta como la actriz , así que si algunas prefieren ver como queda la "Sakuno poseída" pueden decirme en los reviews para que les envíe el Fan-Art . Seh, me encanta hacer Fan-Arts de mis historias ¬w¬.**

**Fuji no estaba contemplado para formar algún triángulo amoroso, pero a mí me encanta hacer sufrir a Ryoma, así que lo puse igual, además Eiji ya está ocupado en el otro fic . Aparte… a mí me gusta bastante la Stronger Pair… ¡La única pareja Yaoi que me gusta la verdad! o.oU…. pero ése es otro tema, y lo más seguro es que al final deje a Fuji con Tezuka o.o… ¡Pero Ryoma sufrirá! Muajajajajajajaja D … y eso es todo , ahora el Disclaimer, presentado por Konomi, ya que quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden u.uU**

**Konomi: Claro, ya que si no eso sería violar los derechos de autor ò.o**

**-Seh, seh, u.u. Ahora di lo que tengas que decir para que empiece el fic ¬¬ **

**Konomi: Prince Of Tennis me pertenece, así que sueñen de que algún día tendrán los derechos de autor, porque ni siquiera se los traerá Santa Claus **

**-Hablando de eso, es posible que haga un especial de navidad, que espero que sea un One-Shot u.u. **

**Konomi: ¿De qué? o.o **

**-Pues de POT… y claro que será un RyoSaku **

**Konomi: ¿RyoSaku? o.o… ¿Eso es un Ryoma y Sakuno? o.o?**

**-Of Course **

**Konomi: ¿Acaso les insinué que eran pareja o algo parecido? ¬¬ Que yo recuerde no puse ninguna pareja demasiado evidente ú.u… bueno, sólo ése idiota de Kamio que está loco por Ann pero… ò.o**

**-Pero a mí me gusta el Ryoma x Sakuno … y sé que a las lectoras también les gusta (Excepto por Leo no Aioria y Diamond Black ò.o) **

**Konomi: Será u.u …. pero aunque a Sakuno le guste Ryoma…**

**- ¿Ryoma no es gay verdad? ¬¬**

**Konomi: ¿Que que qué? ò.o ¡Claro que no! ù.u yo también soy hombre, y bien macho, y no pondré a MI prota como homosexual ò.o**

**- ¡Así se dice! **

**Konomi: Además lo dejé en duda para que todas ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones y se vuelvan adictas a mi serie Muajajajajajajaj .**

**-o.oU **

**Konomi: Al igual que la Golden Pair , así todas querrán comprar mi manga para saber que tan evidente es su sexualidad ¿A qué no soy listo?**

**-De todas formas nadie compra tu manga u.u**

**Konomi: ò.o**

**- Por que la tecnología y la mafia van de la mano **

**Konomi: Así no se puede trabajar ù.u**

**-Pues mala suerte **

**Konomi: ¡Que empiece el fic! **

**-¡Hey! eso lo digo yo ò.o**

**Konomi: ¬¬**

_**-Possesion- **_

Sakuno estaba junto a Tomoka, observando el juego del ya nacionalmente conocido "Príncipe del Tenis". Había pasado un año y unos cuantos meses desde que Ryoma haya entrado a Seigaku, y su popularidad se había extendido por todo Japón.

- Juego y partido para Echizen de Seigaku- Las chicas detrás de la cerca empezaron a vitorearlo como a una verdadera estrella de cine, chillando como locas y piropeando cosas indecentes. Sakuno sólo le sonrió, contenta de haber visto una vez más el juego de Ryoma.

-¡Felicitaciones O-Chibi! ¡Has ganado con el marcador en blanco!- Ryoma sólo le asintió la cabeza a Eiji.

-¡Y también has ganado unas cuantas Fans más!- Comentó pícaro Momoshiro apuntando al público femenino.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado- Le respondió indiferente Ryoma guardando su raqueta en su bolso deportivo.

-Ya le llegarán las hormonas, no te preocupes- Dijo burlón Eiji viendo como Ryoma se iba directo a los baños. Las mujeres, al ver que Echizen salía de las canchas, corrieron desesperadas para alcanzarlo.

-Y yo que creía que a los hombres se les prendían las hormonas antes que a las mujeres-

Dijo un poco asustado Oishi, viendo como Ryoma corría y se encerraba en el baño.

-Es sólo que Echizen las trata de evitar- Le respondió Inui anotando en su libreta a la vez que observaba a las chicas que trataban de entrar al baño por la fuerza.

- Pensé que esta vez sí lo atraparían- Dijo Fuji con su rostro sonriente.

- ¿Y te gustaría verlo?- Fuji quedó viendo a Tezuka, que seguía impasible.

- Me conoces bien, y sabes que es así- El Capitán lo miró de reojo y se retiró.

- ¿Qué le harán cuando consigan atraparlo?- Preguntó de repente Eiji.

- Lo más seguro es que lo manoseen entero- Contestó divertido Fuji- Y me encantaría ver cuando eso pase-

- Etto…- Los titulares fijaron su mirada en Ryuzaki, quien estaba ya dentro de las canchas- … ¿Han visto a Tomoka?-

-Creo que era parte de ésa jauría- Contestó Momo apuntando a los baños.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- Suspiró resignada.

- ¿Acaso no eres parte del Fans Club de O-Chibi?- Sakuno se sonrojó.

- Para nada-

- ¿Entonces por qué vienes a todos sus partidos?- Preguntó curioso Fuji.

- Admiro su tenis, y por supuesto también lo admiro a él- Mintió un poco, porque la verdad lo amaba a morir.

- ¿Y por qué le cocinas sólo a él?- Sakuno trató de pensar una respuesta creíble.

-Porque… porque…- Los titulares la miraron sospechosos- … ehhh…- Sakuno se puso nerviosa-… también podría cocinarles a ustedes.-

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Sakuno asintió dubitativa a Eiji- ¡Si, comida de Sakuno-chan!-

- ¿Sabes hacer hamburguesas?- Le preguntó ansioso Momo.

- No, pero podría aprender… eso espero.- "Sakuno, realmente te has metido en un lío" pensó.

- Ryuzaki ¿Pasa algo?- Todos quedaron silenciosos al oír a Tezuka-Buchou.

- No, sólo venía para preguntar algo.-

- Echizen está en los baños-

- No preguntaba por él-

- ¿Entonces?- Sakuno quiso golpearse en ése mismo rato. ¿Por qué debería preguntar siempre de Ryoma? No es la única persona que le interesa.

- Era sobre Tomoka, pero ya sé donde está. Con permiso- Pero antes de que se libre de los titulares, Eiji la llamó.

- ¿Mañana nos traerás el almuerzo Sakuno-chan?- Sakuno se quedó quieta.

- ¿Almuerzo?- Sakuno le sonrió nerviosa al capitán.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡A Tezuka-Buchou también deberías traerle!- Le sugirió Momoshiro.

- ¿De qué hablan?- Tezuka los miró serio- Explíquenme inmediatamente-

- Sakuno-san nos preparará almuerzos a todos- Le respondió temeroso Kawamura.

- Pues los que reciban almuerzo deberán tomarlo junto con los jugos de Inui, ustedes deciden, pero yo no permitiré que pierdan su condición física mientras estemos en partidos tan importantes.-

- ¡¿Qué?!-

- Son titulares, compórtense como tal-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno estaba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo y recordando lo sucedido en la tarde. Al final todos negaron su almuerzo por la amenaza de Tezuka-Buchou, menos Fuji que aceptó gustoso el desafío. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, ahora tendría que preparar tres almuerzos para mañana.

- Menos mal que entro mas tarde- Abrió sus párpados, y se paralizó al ver como unos pequeños y rojizos ojos la miraban desde el techo. Asustada prendió la luz, pero ya no había nada. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, y en su espalda sintió un escalofrío atemorizante que casi la hace llorar. Todas estas noches le sucedía lo mismo, pero siempre terminaba convenciéndose de que era producto del cansancio. Se cambió rápido de ropa para poder acostarse, y cuando apagó la luz, cayó dormida enseguida.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Sakuno ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus trenzas?- Preguntó Tomoka a su amiga, mientras ambas iban camino a Seigaku.

- Pues cuando me las hice frente al espejo no me gustaron, así que me hice ésta coleta-

- Pues se te ve bien- Miró el peinado de su amiga, una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta la curvatura de la espalda.

- Lo sé- Tomoka la quedó viendo sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?-

- No sabía que tenías un ego-

- Pues ahora lo sabes-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ¿Han visto a Ryoma?- Horio miró a Sakuno.

- No, pero debe estar en la azotea. Ése Echizen, es un holgazán de primera, aún no me explico…-

- Gracias- Y desapareció tras la puerta del aula.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó a Osakada. Tomoka quedó viendo la puerta preocupada.

- No lo sé, pero ella no es así. Cuando veníamos hoy en la mañana, le estuve hablando y preguntando de Ryoma-sama, como lo hago siempre. - Suspiró- y me ha respondido cada una de mis preguntas, y hasta me ha contestado a mis comentarios con una voz tan seca que me da miedo, a pesar de que seguía sonriendo. Ella siempre tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba a todo lo que le decía referente a Ryoma-sama, ahora ni se inmutó.-

- Tal vez sólo esté en ésa etapa, ya sabes, la edad del pavo-

- Eso espero-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Subió a la azotea y abrió despreocupada la puerta, y lo primero que vio fue a Ryoma durmiendo, usando su bolso deportivo como almohada y con las manos descansando en su estómago. Cerró despacio la puerta y se acercó al chico, y éste no se movió un ápice.

- Tiene el sueño pesado- Dejó el almuerzo a un lado y se dedicó a contemplarlo. Recorrió con sus cobrizos orbes el cuerpo del tenista, de una forma tan lujuriosa que se sorprendió un poco. Con un roce delicado acarició algunas de sus verdes hebras, maravillada con la suavidad de éste. Bajó con cuidado a su rostro y se apartó cuando Ryoma se movió.

-¿Quién…?- Abrió perezoso sus párpados, pero la luz del sol lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Se sentó y se talló los ojos, a la vez que bostezaba.

-Disculpa Ryoma, sólo venía a dejarte el almuerzo- El tenista giró su cabeza, y con la vista aún borrosa identificó a Sakuno.

- Ah, Ryuzaki.- Bostezó con mas ganas y se volvió a tender, pero con los ojos ya abiertos. – Thank you- Sakuno le sonrió y fue hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrir se giró para mirar al príncipe.

- Y disfrútalo, que será el último- Le avisó antes de finalmente irse.

- ¿Último? ¿Entonces qué comeré?- Se estiró y se volvió a sentar para empezar a comer, antes de que se enfríe. No le importaba mucho, pero extrañaría mucho sus almuerzos, y es que Ryuzaki cocinaba delicioso. De repente, reparó algo en la joven y paró de comer- ¿Me dijo Ryoma?- Siempre, desde que se conocían, le había llamado "Ryoma-kun" ¿Por qué ahora tanta familiaridad? ¿Acaso él le había dado algún indicio de que podía tomar más confianza con él? Pues no la recordaba. De todas formas le agradaba, así que retomó su tarea de comer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ah, Ryuzaki-chan, creí que lo habías olvidado.- Fuji recibió la caja con su almuerzo y se sentó en el césped. Sakuno se sentó a su lado y abrió su bento para empezar a comer.

- ¿Cómo crees?-

-Pues te demoraste mucho- Separó sus palitos y comenzó a saborear la comida.

- Es que primero le fui a dejar el almuerzo a Ryoma- Contestó antes de que se meta un pedazo de Sushi a la boca.

- Ya veo, y por cierto…- Sakuno lo miró con la cara inflada de comida-… está delicioso-

- Si, cocino bien- Respondió, y siguió devorando su almuerzo.

- Vaya, yo me esperaba un "gracias"-

- Entonces no me conoces bien-

- ¿Pasa algo?- Sakuno lo miró, y enseguida se enamoró de aquellos ojos de zafiro.

- ¿Qué podría estar pasando?-

- Sé que no te conozco del todo, pero lo suficiente para decir que no eres así-

- Nada, sólo que hoy me sentí un poco diferente-

- Pues sí que estás diferente, ya que si no estarías nerviosa y callada conmigo- Sakuno se sonrojó sólo un poco, y Fuji volvió a cerrar sus ojos.- Al parecer sí estás nerviosa-

- Y eso te gusta ¿no? Ver a los demás vulnerables- Syusuke sonrió más.

- No lo voy a negar- Sakuno rió.

- Me caes bien-

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

El cielo estaba de naranja, y Sakuno supo que habían terminado los entrenamientos. Bajó del árbol y se fue caminando tranquilamente a las canchas. Desde lo lejos ya se escuchaban los alaridos de aquellas hembras en celo, como a Sakuno le gustaba llamarlas. Hizo una mueca de asco cuando las vio ahí, saltando como animales tras las rejas y lanzando aquellas propuestas tan repugnantes. Al parecer los entrenamientos no habían terminado como había pensado. Iba a volver a descansar cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

- ¡Eh, Ryuzaki-chan!- Sintió un oscuro placer cuando todas aquellas perras dirigieron su asquerosa mirada hacia ella, celosas de que tenga tanto acercamiento con uno de los titulares.

- ¡Sakuno-chan!- Sonrió aún más cuando ya las chicas quisieron matarla con los ojos, al ver que Eiji-sempai también tenga confianza con ella.

- ¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Fuji ha dicho que tu almuerzo ha estado de lo más rico! ¡Yo quería probar!- Eiji hizo un puchero, y Sakuno, ya dentro de las canchas, le sonrió divertida.

- Tezuka-Buchou es un tramposo- Murmuró Momoshiro, pero se calló enseguida al sentir la fría mirada de su superior.

- Pues a mí me pareció igual de siempre- Ryuzaki miró furiosa a Ryoma, y éste la quedó viendo sorprendido.

- No digas eso O-Chibi, yo sé que Sakuno-chan prepara muy bien la comida-

-Pero lo dijo Fuji-sempai, y él encuentra delicioso hasta los jugos de Inui-sempai- Guardó sus cosas y se preparó para salir.

- Pues yo creo que también deben ser deliciosos ésos jugos- Todos la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos. Inui sonrió malignamente- Sadaharu ¿Puedes darme un vaso de tu jugo?- Inui enseguida le sirvió una buena porción.

-Siéntete honrada Ryuzaki-san de ser la primera mujer que beba de mi jugo- Sakuno le sonrió y empezó a tomar. Los titulares no movieron un músculo en el rato que la joven bebía del brebaje, sin detenerse en ningún momento.

-¿Lo ves? No es tan malo, sólo que tú eres un debilucho Ryoma- Dijo después de terminar de beber. Todos la miraron admirados. Cuando Ryoma salió de su estupefacción, se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado debilucho. Abrió su bolso y sacó su raqueta, dejó su chaqueta de titular en la banca y se dirigió serio a un lado de la cancha.

- Pues si soy tan débil, enfréntate a mí- Le retó. Sakuno, para la sorpresa de todos, le sonrió con burla y se acercó a Fuji.

- Syusuke ¿Podrías prestarme tu raqueta?- Fuji, con la raqueta en la mano, la miró por unos segundos con sus ojos abiertos, y Sakuno bajó la mirada.

- Sólo esta vez- Sakuno asintió y recibió la raqueta. Se sacó su chaleco verde y desarmó su moño rojo para dejarlo en la banca, junto a la chaqueta de Ryoma.

- Sólo será un Set- Le avisó Ryoma, totalmente seguro de su victoria.

- Por mí está bien, de todas formas me tenía que ir rápido- Ryoma gruñó por lo bajo, aunque Sakuno no sea así, aunque sea una mujer, aunque le atraiga un poco, no se iba a dejar ganar.

- Como yo elegí el lado, te dejaré sacar a ti-

- Muy bien- El ambiente estaba tenso, pero Sakuno permanecía con la expresión impasible, y Tomoka, mezclada con algunos espectadores fuera de la cancha, miraba preocupada a su amiga.

-¡Ahí va!- Sakuno lanzó un saque muy suave, tan suave, que a Ryoma le enfureció de sobremanera de que lo tomara tan a la ligera. Con fuerza devolvió el saque, y Sakuno no se molestó en contestar.

-¡Juega en serio!- Sakuno sonrió ante la pérdida de control del chico, le divertía ver aquella expresión en su rostro.

- No lo haré, porque quiero humillarte Príncipe del Tenis- Ryoma abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos, ahora sí estaba preocupado por la joven.

-Fuji ¿Qué le pasa a Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó un poco asustado Eiji.

- ¿Hay viento?-

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el viento?- Eiji se puso serio al ver que Fuji estaba mirando las canchas con sus ojos azulinos.

- Mira a Ryuzaki-chan.- Eiji fijó la vista en la castaña.- Hay viento Eiji.-

- ¿Por qué pasa eso?- Preguntó ya asustado Eiji al captar lo que quería decir Fuji..

- Su pelo…- Murmuró sorprendido Oishi- … no se mueve-

-Pero hay bastante viento, y su cabello está intacto- Trató de razonar Momoshiro.

- Esto no me gusta- Fuji la siguió observando.

-¡Que juegues en serio!- Ryoma ya iba ganando 40-0, y Sakuno sólo se había dignado a hacer aquellos suaves saques para luego quedarse quieta.

- Sólo te falta un punto para ganar el juego Ryoma- Le dijo con ácida diversión, cosa que hizo enojar y preocupar más a Ryoma. Sakuno sacó una pelota de su bolsillo y la hizo rebotar en el suelo con su mano. La tiró hacia arriba, y Ryoma se puso en posición. - ¡Sólo un punto Ryoma!- Golpeó la pelota con tanta fuerza que esta vez Ryoma no reaccionó.- ¡Vamos Ryoma! ¡Que sólo te queda un punto!- Antes de que Ryoma regresara en si, Sakuno ya había hecho su segundo punto.- ¡Te estoy alcanzando!- Ésta vez se preparó para el saque. Sakuno volvió a hacer el mismo saque, al mismo lugar, y Ryoma lo devolvió con un poco de dificultad… la pelota iba con una fuerza increíble.

- ¡Eso es Príncipe del Tenis!- Sakuno corrió hasta la esquina contraria, y Ryoma supo que no iba a alcanzar a llegar. Pero vio sorprendido como Sakuno se lanzaba hacia la pelota y se la regresaba, y antes de caer de cara al suelo, con la mano desocupada se hizo impulso para darse una voltereta y caer de pie. -¡Ahora sí vamos iguales!-

-¿Cómo que i…?- La pelota de repente apareció al frente de él y le dio de lleno en el rostro. Le dolió, le dolió la cara y el orgullo, y cayó sentado, con la cara gacha, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

- Te dije que te apresuraras ¿Ves? Ya te alcancé- Ryoma se levantó y ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse el polvo de la ropa. Con una patada tiró la pelota que le había golpeado, y regresó a su lugar, en posición para recibir el saque.- Todos ustedes tienen técnicas, y debo decir que son grandiosas- Comentó dirigiéndose a los titulares- Por eso yo también tendré una técnica, parecida a la del capitán, pero mucho mejor- Tezuka frunció el ceño- Y tú Ryoma, serás el primero con quien lo usaré.- Ryoma presionó más su raqueta.- Prepárate…- susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Fuji miró bien cada movimiento de Sakuno, al igual que todos los allí presentes.

Sakuno observaba a todos, uno por uno, mientras hacía rebotar la pelota, y cuando terminó en Ryoma, la detuvo en su mano. La impulsó hacia el cielo, y todos miraron nerviosos como la pelota caía lentamente, hasta que Sakuno la golpeó con el brazo en un ángulo visiblemente doloroso, pero ella no cambió su expresión en ningún momento. Ryoma empezó a correr cuando vio que la pelota caería cerca de la malla, como cuando jugaba con Tezuka-Buchou. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver que la pelota caía justo sobre la malla, arrastrándose sobre ella hasta el suelo, para luego terminar sin ningún rebote en su lado de la cancha.

- ¡Ventaja para Ryuzaki!- Anunció Sakuno mirando triunfante a Ryoma, que seguía sin moverse, mirando ensimismado la pelota.

- Eso… ¿de verdad se puede hacer?- Eiji miró interrogativo a Fuji, que estaba tan sorprendido como los demás- ¿Fuji?-

- Vimos que sí se puede hacer, pero es muy difícil-

- Fue como un Tsubame Gaeshi en la red- Dijo Oishi mirando estupefacto a Sakuno.

- Fue como una mezcla del Drop Shot de Tezuka-Buchou con el Tsubame Gaeshi de Fuji- Concluyó Momo casi sin respiración.

- ¡Hey! ¡Y tengo otro más! – Los titulares en la banca se sobresaltaron al escuchar que Sakuno se dirigía a ellos.-

- ¡Sólo acabemos de una vez!- Gritó Ryoma ya completamente enojado.

- Como quieras- Volvió a la línea de saque y esta vez no hubo espera. Kaoru se levantó de su asiento al ver que Sakuno había usado la misma posición de brazo para lanzar un Snake, pero la raqueta estaba un poco más ladeada, y el tiro fue mucho más potente que el suyo. Ryoma apresurado corrió hasta una esquina de la cancha, y gracias a su experiencia de juego con Kaidoh, alcanzó a golpear la pelota, pero ésta no rebotó en la red de la raqueta, sino que trepó por su brazo izquierdo y girando sobre sí misma se detuvo al lado de su mejilla, raspándosela hasta hacerla sangrar.

-¡Ahora combinó el Snake con la Tsubame Gaeshi!- Gritó sorprendido Eiji.

Ryoma cayó arrodillado, con su mano cubriendo la mejilla herida.

- ¡Set y partido para Sakuno Ryuzaki!- Gritó contenta , dando pequeños saltitos. Luego, corriendo fue hasta donde los titulares y se abalanzó sobre Fuji, quién la recibió aún shockeado. -¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Y todo gracias a tu raqueta!-

- Sakuno…- La joven se apartó un poco para verlo- … ¿Desde cuándo puedes jugar así?-

-Desde…- Puso el dedo índice en el mentón-… desde… hoy-

-¿Desde hoy?- Repitió Fuji sorprendido.

-Si, siento que sé muchas cosas desde hoy-

- Sakuno, debemos irnos- Guardó la raqueta y tomó la mano de Sakuno para llevarla, pero ella lo detuvo y se soltó del agarre.

-Sakuno, esto está mal, tenemos que…-

-Espera- Sakuno volvió a la cancha, y cuando estuvo al lado de Ryoma se arrodilló para estar a su altura.- Ne, Ryoma- El Príncipe la miró con el ceño fruncido, y Sakuno quedó viendo complacida como la sangre corría por el cuello del tenista- Mada mada dane- Sintió una punzada en el pecho, y quiso llorar en ése mismo momento. Había algo en Sakuno que le transmitía una inexplicable tristeza que lo preocupaba, la quería, y ella estaba tan… diferente.

- Sakuno…- Susurró con la voz quebrada, pero la joven se levantó y desapareció de Seigaku, junto con un Fuji tan serio que daba miedo, al igual que la presencia algo maléfica de Sakuno.

- ¡Maldición!- Todos miraron entristecidos como Ryoma golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En todo el camino ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Fuji prácticamente arrastraba a Sakuno de la muñeca, y ésta sólo caminaba detrás de él, con la mirada gacha. De repente tiró de ella y la metió junto con él en un callejón. Sakuno se sorprendió, pero de inmediato recuperó su postura y miró profundamente a Fuji, quién estaba recargado en la pared, escrutándola.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakuno? Hay algo muy extraño en ti-

- Pues yo no he notado nada fuera de lo normal-

- Es algo demasiado evidente para que lo ocultes. – suspiró cansado- Algo te pasa, y lo vas a decir ahora-

- No puedo decirte algo de lo que sé que es mentira Syusuke-

- Uno de tus cambios, es que llamas por el nombre a todos-

- Bueno, para algo les pusieron un nombre ¿no?-

- Pero tú eras demasiado tímida y respetuosa para decirlo así, sin más-

- Pues ahora no soy tímida, eso era una debilidad estúpida-

- También has demostrado unas habilidades demasiado perfectas en tenis-

- Nunca antes me has visto jugar, así que no puedes opinar sobre el tema-

- Es verdad, pero de haber sido tan buena en tenis desde antes, ya estarías entre las titulares del equipo femenino-

- ¿Y que tal si rechacé la oferta de convertirme en titular?-

- ¿Entonces para qué querrías entrar al Club de Tenis si no para convertirte en titular?-

-Sólo un tonto responde una pregunta con otra pregunta- Fuji frunció un poco el ceño- Además…- bajó la cabeza- … yo lo único que quería era un poco la atención de Ryoma- Syusuke abrió más sus ojos ante tal declaración.

- ¿Querías que Echizen se fije en ti?-

- Algo así- Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y de repente Sakuno empezó a llorar por lo bajo- Yo lo quería, y no sé porque le hice eso- Dijo con la voz quebrada, y Fuji la miró preocupado- Yo lo amo, y le hice daño, y me siento mal al darme cuenta que disfruto haciéndolo sufrir así, que me complace verlo lastimado, que me encantaría de sobremanera verlo llorar de angustia- Sakuno se tapó el rostro con sus palmas y lloró más fuerte- ¿¡Por qué?! ¡Si yo lo amo, maldita sea!- Fuji se acercó y la abrazó, acariciándole el cabello para consolarla, pero Sakuno lo empujó- ¡No quiero dar lástima! ¡Sé que disfrutas verme así! ¡Sé que ahora mismo estás sintiendo placer! ¡Sé que en realidad no estás preocupado! ¡Sé que eres un maldito farsante que se ríe de las desgracias ajenas!-

- Cálmate Sakuno, yo en verdad estoy preocupado- Trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero Sakuno se iba alejando cada vez más, hasta que topó con la pared.

- ¡No mientas! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!- Fuji quedó estático- ¡Intentas ganar la amistad de tus compañeros con tu sonrisa floja! ¡Pero sólo eres un alma desgraciada que se siente sola, odiado por sí mismo por ser tan malditamente sádico!-

- No sabes lo que dices-

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡Tú eres el desadaptado social Syusuke Fuji!- La agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó, estaba perdiendo el control.- ¡No me toques pedazo de mierda!-

- ¡Sakuno! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Fuji se estaba asustando. Sakuno seguía lagrimeando, pero sonreía, como disfrutando del momento- ¡¡¡Reacciona!!!-

- ¡Nadie me tomaba en cuenta! ¡Él no me tomaba en cuenta!- Syusuke observó alarmado como las lágrimas de Sakuno se evaporaban en sus mejillas- ¡¡¡Yo lo amaba!!!! ¿¡Cómo es que él no lo notaba?!-

- ¡¡¡Él te quiere Sakuno!!!- Gritaba ya desesperado.

- ¡¡¡Mientes!!!- Fuji se apartó horrorizado, la voz de Sakuno se había vuelto espantosamente grave y gutural por unos momentos. -¡¡¡ Me estás mintiendo!!! ¡¡¡Y eso…!!!- De repente Sakuno se desplomó, y Fuji no podía reaccionar.

-¿Saku…?-

- Y eso Syusuke Fuji…- Susurró Sakuno, levantándose lentamente, con la mirada gacha- … es un pecado que trae consecuencias…- Cuando la joven levantó su rostro, Fuji notó espantado los ojos vacíos de Sakuno-… y gustoso estaré de llevarte yo mismo al Infierno- Era su voz, era la voz de Sakuno, y eso lo hizo temblar más.

- ¿Sakuno?-

- ¡Y yo creí que eras más listo! ¡Humanos!- Se limpió despreocupada las mangas y la falda- Por lo que he visto, eres el más captador de todos los amigos de Sakuno, pero ahora rectifico mi opinión, eres tan ingenuo como los demás-

-Sakuno ¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?- Ya lo intuía, pero no quería creerlo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Dilo!- Le animó Sakuno con una maligna sonrisa.

- ¿Estás… poseída?- Dijo con temor.

- ¡Bingo! – Sakuno aplaudió entusiasmada- Me encantaría decirte mi nombre, pero no quiero correr riesgos así que simplemente llámame Sakuno ¿De acuerdo?- Fuji sólo asintió.

-¿Pero… cómo es que todo está bien?-

- No todo está bien-

- Me refiero al físico ¿Por qué no ha cambiado?-

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que debe cambiar?- Preguntó Sakuno mirándolo un poco enojada.

- Yo supongo que…-

- ¡Pues supones mal!- Fuji se sobresaltó- Ustedes se basan en hechos fantásticos e irreales. Nadie regresa del Infierno para contar como es allá, porque estar poseído es estar en el mismísimo Infierno; y se le tiene prohibido a cualquier demonio hablar sobre el tema con humanos-

- ¿Los demonios pueden andar aquí?-

-¿Y qué soy yo eh?- Dijo indignada.

- ¿Sólo es por medio de la posesión?- A pesar de estar aterrado, hablaba con anormal calma, típico de Fuji.

- Pues sí, nosotros somos seres etéreos, sin cuerpo palpable- Explicó con picardía, acercándose seductoramente a Fuji.- Somos la maldad ,humano, y ése tipo de cosas no tienen forma- Con su mano recorrió lujuriosamente el pecho del prodigio, quien se mantenía inmóvil-Además, por medio de la posesión, podemos disfrutar de las exquisiteces carnales de éste mundo- Bajó la mano al cinturón, acariciándolo juguetonamente, como si en cualquier momento lo desabrochara. – Pero antes…- Se separó de Syusuke- … me gustaría conocer a ése Ryoma-kun.

-¿Echizen? – Repitió consternado.

- Si, ésta niña no deja de pensar en ése sujeto, así que quiero darle una hojeada- Salió del callejón, y Fuji la siguió. Era peligroso dejar que ande sola.- Y tú me guiarás-

- No seré cómplice de algo como tú- Objetó con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues si no lo haces, llevaré el alma de Sakuno junto conmigo- Fuji la agarró del brazo y Sakuno volteó.

- No la matarás- Dijo con furia contenida.

- ¿Me ayudarás?-

- No he dicho eso-

- Pues que pena, Sakuno confiaba en ti- De repente sus ojos volvieron a tener aquel brillo, y se vio como su rostro cambiaba a uno horrorizado. Era Sakuno, la verdadera Sakuno- ¡Fuji-sempai! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Quiero irme de aquí!- Gritaba fuera de control, con las lágrimas cayendo de forma alarmante y la voz quebrada. Fuji la abrazó desesperado, y Sakuno lo rodeó con los brazos temblando.

- Sakuno, yo te ayudaré, yo te ayudaré- Susurraba ya apunto de llorar.

- ¿Entonces ayudarás?- Dijo la joven con la voz burlona. Fuji se separó, y vio como el rostro asustado de Sakuno ya no estaba, si no el del demonio: pálido, frío y maligno.-¿Qué? Agradece que te dejé verla por un momento- Se separó enseguida y el demonio rió.

- Te llevaré al colegio- Dijo caminando ya, con el rostro serio y glacial.

- Muchacho inteligente-

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma estaba solo en los camarines, sentado en una de las bancas y con la vista en el suelo sin mirarlo realmente. Pensaba en Sakuno, y en su forma de actuar con él en la cancha. Sabía que no era ella, no era la Sakuno por la cual él había dejado de segundo plano el tenis, no era a la que quería realmente. Hacía mucho tiempo él había tratado de evitarla, asustado y un poco avergonzado de lo que ella le hacía sentir, y siempre se dijo que era muy niño para eso, pero ya llevaba un año con lo mismo, y ella estaba cada vez más hermosa, tanto, que ya no aguantaba sus deseos reprimidos. Suspiró triste.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Ahora que se encontraba solo, podía dejar de lado aquella faceta despreocupada y orgullosa, y hacer espacio para las expresiones dulces y tiernas que le dedicaba a Sakuno a escondidas… pero ella no estaba bien. Recordaba aquella satisfacción en su rostro al verlo derrotado y humillado en su propio juego, y también recordaba como aguantaba la risa cuando se acercó y reparó en la terrible herida en su mejilla. - Sakuno…- Acarició perezoso el parche blanco que le había puesto Oishi en la herida. Ryoma apretó los puños ¡Ni siquiera se preocupó por él! ¡De haber sido la otra Sakuno, hubiera atravesado la cancha para curar aquella herida, para cubrirla con su pañuelo rosa y detener la hemorragia, para llorar de preocupación por él!... como aquella vez en que se lastimó el ojo y la había apartado, ahora se sentía como un idiota.

- ¡Ryoma! ¡Ne, Ryoma!- El Príncipe se levantó y se quedó quieto, desconfiado de haber escuchado bien.- ¿Dónde estás?- Si, era Sakuno, y Ryoma tenía la leve esperanza que venía por lo de su herida, que se había arrepentido de su comportamiento anterior y que había regresado para disculparse, tartamudeando y con ése sonroje que le encantaba.

Ryoma se acercó a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, volvió a retomar su expresión seria.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Esperémosle por aquí, te aseguro que no vendrá corriendo a recibirnos- Le dijo Fuji, al tiempo que se sentaba en el césped.

- Si, tener un cuerpo es agotador- El demonio se recostó en el césped, observando el cielo y sonriendo melancólico- A veces hay ratos en que extraño aquel lugar- Fuji la miró.

- ¿Te refieres al Cielo?- Sakuno asintió.- ¿Acaso ya has estado ahí?-

- Por supuesto- Respondió como si fuera obvio- Soy un demonio, no una sucia alma humana.

- No te entiendo- Sakuno lo miró y rió divertida.

- Claro, eres humano. Pero como me caes bien te explicaré- Se sentó de piernas cruzadas, mirando de frente a Fuji.

- ¿La gente te puede caer bien?- Sakuno frunció profundamente el ceño.

- ¡Claro que si!- Fuji la quedó mirando confundido- Entonces te lo explicaré del principio. Mira, en todas las cosas hay un cierto equilibrio, y nosotros también formamos parte de aquellas cosas. ¿Por qué crees que existe un Dios bueno y un Dios malo? Pues para tener un equilibrio, no todo puede ser puro ni todo puede ser maligno.-

- ¿Es decir que ustedes también tiene una parte buena?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Si, en una cantidad casi nula, pero la tenemos. Y los Ángeles también tienen su parte malvada, y los que no tiene suficiente fe y voluntad y se dejan llevar por su lado malo son los que caen al Infierno, convirtiéndose en Demonios; la parte bondadosa y pura de los Demonios son como unas insignificantes huellas de lo que alguna vez fue un Ángel.-

- ¿O sea que tú eras un Ángel?-

- Si, pero la verdad no me gustaba para nada ser uno. – Dijo con algo de molestia- Además era un Ángel, como los tantos que existen allá arriba, no como los Arcángeles o Los Siete, que según dicen serán los que causarán parte del Apocalipsis con sus Siete Trompetas, pero Kami-sama no sería capaz de destruir algo que él mismo creó…- Rió confiado-… Sería como matar a tu propio hijo, y eso es un terrible pecado.

- ¿Y has visto a Dios?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- Te he dicho que fui un simple Ángel, no tenía permitido entrar a su templo- Le recordó con fastidio.

- Lo siento-

- No lo sientes en verdad- Dijo cortante. Fuji la quedó mirando, preocupado por la verdadera Sakuno.- Ella está bien, un poco asustada, pero bien-

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¡Soy un Demonio maldita sea! ¡Por eso tengo diversas cualidades y poderes! ¡Hasta podría hacer que ésta tonta ciudad caiga en la desgracia!- Respondió agarrando a Syusuke de la camisa, con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

- Soy un humano, y no sé hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar- El Demonio lo miró profundamente, y sonrió ante el control que tenía aquel tenista consigo mismo.

- ¿Sabes?- Soltó el agarre y se volvió a sentar- Si te hubiera elegido a ti como víctima, me hubiera sido bastante complicado poseerte por completo- Fuji, sabiendo que si preguntaba volvería a enfurecerse, se quedó callado- Sé lo que estás pensando, y por ahora te lo dejaré pasar, pero de todos modos te explicaré- Fuji lo miró de reojo, pero volvió a fijar la vista en el suelo- Para poder poseer a un humano, primero que nada debemos debilitar su mente y Alma, para que así no interfieran. El proceso se hace de manera lenta, tomando control de la víctima poco a poco, adeñuándose de la mente y tratar de sacar de en medio al Alma, así que el tiempo en que uno tarda depende de la voluntad y fuerzas de aquella persona, cosa que esta niña no tenía- Agregó con burla- Lo único que hice fue recordarle su aburrida vida, su inútil desempeño en el tenis, y su amor no correspondido- Fuji apretó los puños, pero su rostro se mantenía sereno- Así que para ayer en la mañana ya empezaba a controlar parte de sus acciones, y no digo que yo era ella- Aclaró ante la mirada de Fuji- Sino que actuaba como su inconsciente, pero ella seguía siendo ella ¿Entiendes?- El tenista asintió- Y como prueba realicé alguna que otra cosa, como su apariencia, su forma de comportarse, y algunas insignificantes acciones… pero seguía siendo ella la que mandaba su cuerpo, yo sólo la llevaba a que las haga. Para la tarde, ya estaba casi rendida ante mis susurros y persuasiones, así que subí a otro nivel y quise probar con algo grande: Ryoma Echizen- Fuji la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y Sakuno sonrió maligna- No sabes como me divertí al ver que, sin tener por completo su cuerpo, le hacía tal cosa a su amado tenista. Pero al final apareciste tú, arrastrándola para saber qué cosa le pasaba, y cuando llegaron al callejón, Sakuno nuevamente empezó a luchar contra mí- Fuji recordó cuando Sakuno se descontroló- . Así que tuve que actuar drásticamente y tomar rápidamente completa posesión de su joven cuerpo ¡Y aquí estoy!- Finalizó, apuntándose a sí misma y con una sonrisa divertida.

- Eres un maldito- Le dijo con veneno, y ésta sólo rió con fuertes carcajadas.

- Pues gracias Prodigio, y dime…- Susurró Sakuno mirándolo de arriba a abajo-…¿En qué otras cosas eres prodigioso además del Tenis?- Fuji se quedó paralizado, y sabiendo que era el Demonio quien le hablaba, no pudo evitar pensar por un momento que era la verdadera Sakuno quien se las decía, y sintió un cosquilleo en las manos.

- Sakuno yo…- La joven se acercó gateando hacia él, y Fuji trataba de repetirse varias veces que ésa no era Sakuno, sólo era un cuerpo controlado por un ser endemoniado.

- Te equivocas, Sakuno también está aquí- Le susurró en el oído, y Fuji ya casi no aguantaba las ganas de tocarla. – No podrás resistirte, soy un Demonio…- Le dijo al tiempo que lo recostaba bajo ella- … Soy todas las emociones oscuras y lujuriosas que existen, soy la tentación…- Lamió lentamente su cuello, sólo para desesperarlo más-… Por favor Fuji-sempai- Murmuró con la voz temblorosa, y Fuji en ése mismo instante la abrazó por la cintura y la besó como loco, pensando que era Sakuno Ryuzaki. El Demonio sonreía entre los fieros besos, felicitándose por la imitación y complacido de las caricias que recibía.

- Pensé que me buscabas, pero estás demasiado ocupada- Sakuno se separó de Fuji, sabiendo quien era el que los había interrumpido.

- Pues te tardaste demasiado, tenía que entretenerme con algo- Ryoma se sentía terrible, pero por ahora mantendría la compostura.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas?- Preguntó cortante, apresurado de irse de ahí antes de que pierda el control.

- ¿Tengo que tener una razón para buscarte? Sólo quería estar contigo-

- Pues yo te veo muy entretenida con Fuji-sempai- El prodigio bajó la vista, y por primera vez, sintiéndose culpable.

- Pero ahora quiero estar contigo Ryoma-kun- Fuji entrecerró los ojos furioso, molesto consigo mismo por haber caído en aquella trampa tan sucia, y que ahora estaba siendo usada hacia Ryoma.

- Pues yo no Ryuzaki- Se volteó, dispuesto a irse para llorar en algún otro lado.

- No te funcionará hacerte el dominante, haré lo que quiera- Dijo Sakuno, levantándose para irse con él.

- Yo me iré, y me desagradaría que me acompañaras- Se mordió el labio para no arruinarlo más, pero ya lo había hecho.

- Pues a mi me encantaría, así que lo haré de todas formas-

- No quiero sentirte cerca de mi, me das asco tan sólo con tu presencia Ryuzaki-

- Pero yo te amo… Ryoma-kun- Dijo Sakuno con la voz débil. Ryoma abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos y se volteó, para encontrarse con la llorosa y sonrojada cara de Sakuno. Fuji quiso gritar de furia, aquel sucio demonio dejó salir a Sakuno justo en el momento en que Echizen le decía aquellas mentiras. - ¿Qué hice ahora? Dime ¿Qué hice?- Murmuraba la joven asustada.

- Ryuzaki, no quise decir eso pero es que…- Ryoma se calló al recibir el fuerte puñetazo de Sakuno, que le dio en su mejilla herida.

- ¡Él tenía razón! ¡No tengo para que gastar aquellos sentimientos en alguien tan frío e idiota como tú! ¡En un loco que no tiene más amor que para el tenis! ¡En un pobre desagradecido que trata de inútiles a todos sólo por no ser mejores que él! ¿¡Te digo algo?! ¡Eres un incompetente Ryoma Echizen!- El Príncipe la quedó viendo desde el suelo, inmóvil y preocupado por la joven, sin siquiera molestarse en la herida que nuevamente empezaba a sangrar bajo el parche. - ¡Mada Mada Dane!- Y con una maldad atemorizante en sus pupilas, pateó el estómago de Ryoma y empezó a golpearle con pies y puños a la herida, y Ryoma trataba de apartarla, terriblemente asustado del comportamiento de Sakuno.

- ¡Para Ryuzaki! ¡Me duele!-

- ¡Débil! ¡Débil! ¡Sólo eres una falsa copia de tu padre! ¡Ríndete Echizen!- Ryoma quedó paralizado, y Sakuno aprovechó eso para hundir casi todo su pie en su estómago. El Príncipe se arqueó hacia delante por el dolor, y empezó a tratar de recuperar el aire a la vez que tosía, tan fuerte, que pareciera que iba a vomitar.

- Vamos Ryoma, vomita toda tu mierda de ego- Ryoma, sin aguantarlo más, empezó a llorar desconsolado. – Ni siquiera puedes controlarte, sólo eres un puto tenista que no puede aguantar unos golpecitos de niña- Rió con ácida burla, y Ryoma lloró con más ganas. Fuji, quien no se había podido mover, reaccionó al escuchar los gemidos dolorosos de Ryoma, así que se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- Yo me largo a casa, no soporto las mariconadas- Se dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo y se dirigió a Fuji- Syusuke, soy yo- Fuji se sobresaltó, el Demonio había vuelto- Sólo te quería decir que esta será la última vez que me escucharás, ya que seré nuevamente el inconsciente, porque, aunque no lo creas, nosotros también tenemos reglas. Te extrañaré- Dijo divertido, para después reír a carcajadas y empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakuno?- Murmuró Ryoma con la voz quebrada, viendo que la joven ya se había ido. Fuji lo sentó en el césped y le pasó un pañuelo.

- No me lo vas a creer Ryoma, pero es la verdad.- Ryoma lo miró sin entender- Sakuno está poseída-

……………………To Be Continued……………………………………………………..

**Muajajajajajajajajajajaj!!!!!! I´m bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muajajajajajajajajaj!!!!! Pero he aquí la historia . Espero lindos reviews acerca de cómo quedo el supuesto Fic de terror, pero no os temáis mis queridas lectoras, que tendrá un final relativamente feliz n.n Sé que no es tan de terror, sé que Sakuno no es así, sé que El Exorcista no era así, sé que la Religión no es así…. sé tantas cosas yo u.u. Pero espero de verdad que les haya gustado, ya que si no, no la continuaré **

**Ryoma: Hey! Hey! Cómo es eso de que yo lloro?! ò.o**

**- Por qué apareces tan de repente? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Responde! **

**- Veamos u.u **

**1º- Sakuno te venció en un partido y te humilló a posta.**

**2º- Pillaste a Sakuno en un acto indecente con tu sempai**

**3º- Le dijiste cosas horribles en el momento en que ella se confesó.**

**4º- Te dio la golpiza de tu vida… y te dolió.**

**-Algo más? ¬¬**

**Ryoma: Pero de todas maneras Saku- digo, Ryuzaki nunca haría eso! ¬¬**

**- Es un fic Ryoma u.u**

**Ryoma: Por qué te gusta verme sufrir?**

**- Por que Sakuno siempre es la que sufre, así que te toca a ti ¬¬**

**Ryoma: -.- **

**- Alguna otra objeción? ò.o**

**Ryoma: Seré feliz? o.o**

**- O.O… Claro que si! Por algo eres el prota y la pareja de Sakuno n.n. Además si te matara Saku-chan se quedaría muy triste**

**Ryoma: Sólo por eso?! Ò.o Por Sakuno y no por mi?!**

**- Por supuesto, no me agradas u.u **

**Ryoma: El sentimiento es mutuo ¬¬**

**- Me quita el sentimiento de culpa u.u… Sabes+.+**

**Ryoma: Hmm? ¬¬**

**- Tengo otra pareja de la que manipularé n.n**

**Ryoma: Nos- Hm! Me dejarás de lado? o.o**

**- Nop, ustedes son la predilecta, sólo que ahora me gusta otra parejita que descubrí por ahí n.n **

**Ryoma: Quien? o.o**

**- Atem x Anzu ( De Yu Gi Oh!) … Si Leo no Aioria o Diamond Black leen esto seguro me querrán matar o.o**

**Ryoma: Por qué? o.o**

**- Por que tengo el extraño "don" de que me gustan las parejas que a mis amigas no les gusta u.u… por lo menos a la mayoría.**

**Ryoma: Rechazada! xD**

**- Te mataré ¬¬…o.o… O algo mejor ¬w¬**

**Ryoma: Q-Q-Qué? o.o**

**- Haré que Sakuno te mate )**

**Ryoma: Ella no se atrevería o.o**

**- Sakuno! ( Ryuzaki aparece)**

**Sakuno: Si? o.o**

**- Quiero que te cambies a función Yami Sakuno ) (A Sakuno se le oscurecen los ojos y sonríe malignamente)**

**Yami Sakuno: Hasta que por fin salí! No sé por qué no me consigues algún objeto del milenio, no es muy cómodo estar dentro de un cuerpo ¬¬**

**- Nopes, los tienen Atem y sus amigos, no se los robaré u.u**

**Yami Sakuno: Pues yo si ¬¬ (Yami Sakuno se da la vuelta para irse)**

**-Antes de que te vayas…. (YS se voltea)… Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor n.n**

**Ryoma: o.o "Que no sea yo, que no sea yo"**

**- Creo que necesitas estirar esos dedos y mover un poco aquellos brazos… Qué tal si matas a alguien por ahí? n.n**

**Yami Sakuno: Has dicho la palabra mágica w**

**- Qué tal… Ryoma? **

**Ryoma: "Oh no, oh no"o.o**

**Yami Sakuno: Pues está bien bueno, creo que me aprovecharé de él antes de matarlo ¬w¬**

**Ryoma: "Oh si, oh si" /**

**- o.o… nop, ya no, déjalo, se ve muy feliz u.u**

**Ryoma: uu**

**- Se hace tarde y debo irme a acostar, si ves a Atem por ahí me lo traes, necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas **

**Yami Sakuno: será u.u**

**Ryoma: Entonces yo me iré a practicar un poco de Tenis u.u**

**Yami Sakuno: ah no! Tú te irás conmigo ¬¬ (Agarra del cuello de la camisa a Ryoma y se lo lleva arrastrando)**

**- o.o Sin Comentarios. Veremos como les fue en el siguiente capítulo Y si alguien también le gusta el Yami x Tea me avisa, sería bueno hablar con alguien para informarme más, ya que no conozco del todo la serie u.u Bye Bye! **


End file.
